


Yawn

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 17. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Yawn

Y/N sighs as she finally gets home. Throwing her purse onto the couch, vowing to take care of it when she wakes up. The walk to her bedroom feels longer than normal, as her feet drag, from walking around for over five hours, and being up since five am.

She frowns when she sees Kells sitting up in the bed, a book open in his lap, as he yawns. “What are you doing up? It’s two in the morning.” She says, not having seen him stay up past ten since he got home from tour three weeks ago.  
“I didn’t want to go to bed without you.” He closes his book as he speaks, setting it on the nightstand by him. A yawn escaping him after he finishes his sentence.  
She doesn’t say anything, knowing that if she tries to say he didn’t have, he’ll say the same thing she does when he says that to her.

Taking off her clothes, she gets under the covers in only a pair of panties, too tired to put on a shirt, like she normally would. Kells turns the lamp off, before copying her. Laying on his side facing her, another yawn escaping him, as he says goodnight, before sleep takes over.


End file.
